Doctor Who
[[Ficheiro:Doctor Who em cinco linguas - BBC Worldwide Showcase|thumb|400px|Vídeo usado pela BBC Worldwide para demonstrar a relevância global de Doctor Who (esse vídeo contém spoilers)]] Doctor Who é ao mesmo tempo um programa de televisão e uma franquia global multimídia criada e controlada pela BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). Ela gira em torno de um viajante do tempo chamado de "Doctor", que vem de uma raça de seres conhecidos como Time Lords. Ele viaja através do tempo e espaço em uma máquina do tempo que chama-se TARDIS. Esta nave - que parece uma pequena cabine policial londrina por fora - tem dimensões quase infinitas em seu interior. Tornou-se uma forma tão icônica na cultura britânica que é atualmente propriedade intelectual da BBC, em vez de seus reais criadores, a Metropolitan Police Service. A fim de acomodar as mudanças de elenco, a narrativa permite que o Doctor se regenere em uma pessoa essencialmente nova de vez em quando. O elenco é completado por um ou mais "companheiros", muitas vezes mulheres. Em média, o elenco principal muda completamente uma vez a cada três ou quatro anos - um fator significativo para a longevidade do programa. Ela teve dois - alguns argumentam três - grandes períodos de produção. A produção original do programa foi de 1963 até 1989, e é muitas vezes chamada de "série clássica" ou "Doctor Who clássico". Um reavivamento falhou, na forma de uma co-produção Universal-BBC, em 1996, mas o telefilme resultante é muitas vezes considerado como parte da série clássica. A forma atual do programa - às vezes chamada de "série nova" - é produzido pela BBC do País de Gales e vai ao ar na BBC One desde 2005. Embora a série clássica seja lembrada com carinho pelos fãs de uma certa idade, a nova série tem sido muito mais consistentemente popular com o público britânico, e é geralmente o drama roteirizado de maior audiência - fora as novelas populares - nas semanas que está no ar. A franquia gerou pelos principais programas dezenas de faixas distintas de spinoffs na televisão, áudio e mídia impressa. História de Doctor Who 'Origem' Várias pessoas dividem o crédito pela criação de Doctor Who em 1963, mas é geralmente aceito que a ideia original da série, além de alguns aspectos, como o conceito da TARDIS, o personagem do Doctor e o próprio título de Doctor Who, pertence ao canadense Sydney Newman, creditado como criador da também icônica série The Avengers. Outros envolvidos na criação do programa foram o diretor do setor de seriados da BBC Donald Wilson, o escritor C. E. Webber, o editor de roteiros David Whitman e a primeira produtora da série, Verity Lambert, primeira mulher a assumir tal cargo na BBC . thumb|Set do ferro velho e da TARDIS em An Unearthly Child Dois outros participantes notáveis no nascimento do programa foram Anthony Coburn e Waris Hussein, escritor e diretor, respectivamente, da primeira história, dividido em quatro partes, intitulada An Unearthly Child, cujo primeiro episódio foi exibido no dia 23 de novembro de 1963. A versão do primeiro episódio que foi exibida era na verdade a segunda montagem do episódio; uma versão anterior - intitulada The Pilot Episode pelos fãs - foi filmada semanas antes, porém rejeitada graças a vários problemas. A BBC permitiu a montagem de outra versão para poderem prosseguir. O primeiro episódio foi exibido no dia seguinte ao assassinato de John F. Kennedy, e teve que ser reexibido uma semana depois graças a uma queda de energia que atrapalhou a primeira exibição. Também importantes para criar a atmosfera do início da série foram os compositores Ron Grainer e Delia Derbyshire. Grainer escreveu a melodia básica do [[Tema de abertura de Doctor Who|tema de abertura de Doctor Who]] , e Derbyshire, com a BBC Radiophonic Workshop, transformou-o em uma pioneira peça de música eletrônica. Existem diversos arranjos para o tema, mas a melodia continuou a mesma durante a história do programa. Nenhuma nova música foi criada para a abertura, fazendo o tema de Grainer ser um dos que foram utilizados por mais tempo na história da televisão. An Unearthly Child introduziu a primeira encarnação do Doctor, interpretado por William Hartnell. Seus companions eram Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright, interpreados por William Russell e Jaqueline Hill, respectivamente, e a neta do Doctor, Susan Foreman, interpretada por Carole Ann Ford. Os quatro formariam o elenco principal durante toda a primeira temporada e início da segunda. 'The Daleks' Após o primeiro episódio introduzir o conceito e os personagens, os restantes três episódios de An Unearthly Child abrangeram um enredo modesto envolvendo um grupo de homens das cavernas em tempos pré-históricos. A série começou a encontrar sua voz como uma série de ficção científica com o segundo arco, The Daleks, escrito por Terry Nation. Ele introduziu os Daleks, o inimigo recorrente mais icônico da franquia. A série começou a realmente decolar em popularidade com este arco, que ajudou a lançar a "Dalekmania" no Reino Unido, levando a brinquedos, o primeiro romance Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks, a adaptação do filme Dr. Who and the Daleks, e muitas sequências televisionadas, começando com The Dalek Invasion of Earth. 'Primeiras mudanças no elenco' The Dalek Invasion of Earth também foi notável por apresentar a primeira mudança no elenco da série, com Carole Ann Ford abandonando seu papel como Susan Foreman. Ela foi substituída na semana seguinte por Maureen O'Brien como Vicki, o que estabeleceu o padrão de mudança dos companions. Os outros atores originais, William Russell e Jacqueline Hill, deixaram a série alguns meses depois, na conclusão de The Chase, abrindo caminho para um novo companion, Steven Taylor, interpretado por Peter Purves. Ao longo das décadas, o tempo de serviço de diferentes companions variou de tão pouco quanto algumas semanas (com alguns sendo considerados companions depois de aparecer em um único episódio), até vários anos. Alguns atores voltaram para reprisar seus papéis anos e até mesmo décadas mais tarde (mais notavelmente Elisabeth Sladen como Sarah Jane Smith). 'Uma mudança de identidade' O próximo grande ponto de virada no programa ocorreu em 1966, quando o ator que interpretou o Primeiro Doctor, William Hartnell, deixou a série. Em vez de introduzir um novo personagem principal, substituir Hartnell sem nenhuma explicação ou simplesmente cancelar a série, os produtores, com a aprovação de Sydney Newman , escolheram estabelecer a capacidade do Doctor de se regenerar em uma nova pessoa quando ferido ou à beira da morte. Isto levou à dramática - e bem sucedida - transição para Patrick Troughton como o Segundo Doctor no final de The Tenth Planet, um arco que era em si notável pela introdução de um dos mais populares vilões recorrentes da franquia, os Cybermen. O experimento de regenerar o Doctor ocorreu novamente em 1970, com a introdução de Jon Pertwee como o Terceiro Doctor, uma medida que também coincidiu com a série mudando a exibição de preto e branco para colorida. Mais uma vez, esta foi bem sucedida e Doctor Who continuou a afirmar-se como uma instituição da TV britânica, embora tenha permanecido praticamente desconhecida nos mercados americanos. 'Target Books' Em 1973, a Target Books relançou uma trilogia de romances da metade da década de 1960, e, em 1974, começou a lançar romances adaptados de episódios exibidos na TV. Em uma época em que gravar episódios ou lança-los em fita e DVD não existia, reprises de episódios eram raras e acreditava-se que vários episódios estavam perdidos, a coleção da Target se tornou muito popular e valorizada como um aspecto do crescimento da franquia; os livros foram publicados até a metade da década de 1990. Algo único na coleção da Target era que vários dos livros eram escritos pelos próprios escritores da série ou indivíduos fortemente envolvidos no backstage do programa, como Barry Letts, Terrance Dicks, David Whitaker, etc., que trabalharam na edição de roteiros ou produção da série. No final da década de 1970, aproximadamente uma dúzia de romances da Target Books foram publicados nos EUA pela Pinnacle Books, com introduções do notável escritor de ficção científica Harlan Ellison, que aumentou o prestígio da franquia dizendo que a estimava mais do que Star Trek. 'Os anos de Tom Baker' A série continuou durante a década de 1970, com Tom Baker assumindo o papel de Quarto Doctor em 1974. Baker se tornou o mais icônico e popular ator da Série Clássica. Isso ocorreu graças às frequentes reprises de episódios, que começaram durante sua época no programa. Ele foi o primeiro Doctor "jovem" e interpretou o personagem por mais temporadas - sete - do que qualquer ator até agora. Outros atores foram considerados o Doctor com "maior duração", mas sem aparições televisivas regulares. Perto do fim da era de Tom Baker, a BBC tentou criar um spin-oof, K9 and Company, mas não fez mais episódios além do piloto, A Girl's Best Friend. As exibições americanas de Doctor Who foram, inicialmente, muito ruins, com alguns canais exibindo versões com narrações explicando a história. Mas, no final da década de 1970, a Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) passou a exibir os episódios em sequência, e continuaria exibindo-os nos trinta anos seguintes e, em 2005, começou a exibir o revival da série. 'A era John Nathan-Turner' Peter Davison sucedeu Baker, em 1981, como o Quinto Doctor, com o novo produtor, John Nathan-Turner. Com apenas vinte e nove anos quando começou na série, Davison foi, até a nomeação de Matt Smith como o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, em 2009, o ator mais jovem à interpretar o Doctor oficialmente. A tripulação da TARDIS do Quinto Doctor era mais jovem e contou com a morte do primeiro companion de longo prazo quando Adric morreu no final de Earthshock. Dois companions de curto prazo haviam morrido mais cedo em outra história, The Daleks' Master Plan, mas não tinha estado no programa mais do que algumas semanas; Adric esteve na série por cerca de um ano. A era de Davison foi marcada pela experimentação da BBC em termos de programação de transmissão. A série passou a ser exibida duas vezes por semana durante os dias de semana, de modo diferente do seu slot tradicional de sábado. Inicialmente, esta pareceu ser uma aposta bem sucedida. As classificações para o início das histórias de Davison foram a par, se não maiores, do que as de histórias posteriores de Tom Baker. Foi durante a era de Davison que a série marcou o seu 20º aniversário com o episódio de longa-metragem The Five Doctors. Este contou com todos os atores que interpretaram o Doctor até aquela época (embora Hartnell e Tom Baker foram mostrados apenas em filme). Colin Baker substituiu Davidson como o Sexto Doctor em 1984. A BBC experimentou mudar o formato dos episódios, de 20 para 45 minutos. Nathan-Turner também experimentou com a caracterização do Doctor, intencionalmente fazendo o Sexto Doctor inicialmente desagradável para poder criar uma nova dinâmica. Nenhum dos experimentos funcionou. A era de Colin Baker foi marcada por severas ameaças à sobrevivência da série quando a BBC, citando baixos índices de audiência, anunciou que iria cancelar a série depois da temporada de 1985, a vigésima segunda. Após clamor imediato, a decisão foi modificada para se tornar um hiato de dezoito meses. Durante o hiato, esforços de fãs foram lançados para que a série voltasse mais cedo. Estes esforços incluiam a gravação de um especial para caridade chamado "Doctor in Distress" pelo elenco da série. A BBC Radio tentou preencher o hiato produzindo o primeiro especial para o rádio, Slipback, estrelando Colin Baker. A série retornou em 1986 com uma históri que durou a temporada inteira, The Trial of a Time Lord, mas com bastante tempo reduzido na tela. Quatorze episódios foram feitos para a temporada, contra treze na temporada anterior, mas a duração voltou a ser de 25 minutos por episódio. Isso é aproximadamente a metade da duração dos episódios atuais. 'O fim de uma era' Apesar da série ter conseguido índices de audiência altos para que a BBC decidisse não cancelá-la e renová-la para uma vigésima quarta temporada, o contrato de Colin Baker como o Doctor não foi renovado, e ele cedeu o papel para Sylvester McCoy como o Sétimo Doctor em 1987. A série sobreviveu ao hiato, mas nunca conseguiu os índices de audiência necessários para não ser cancelada, sempre sendo derrotada pelos índices de Coronation Street. Perto do fim, não alcançava a marca de três milhões de telespectadores, comparando com os onze milhões do pico da era de Tom Baker. Tentativas foram feitas para atualizar a envelhecida série deixando o personagem do Doctor mais sombrio através do que mais tarde foi chamado de Plano Cartmel (em homenagem ao então editor de roteiro Andrew Cartmel), e intruduzindo Ace, uma companion com um gênio nunca antes visto em um assistente. No mesmo ano que McCoy entrou na série, um filme independente feito por fãs, Wartime, foi lançado. Aproveitando uma brecha no licenciamento que permite que personagens - exceto o Doctor - possam ser licenciadas direto de seus criadores, este filme com John Benton foi o primeiro do que seria uma série de produções feitas por fãs que ajudaria a manter o [[Universo Who|universo de Doctor Who]] vivo depois de 1989. Durante a era de McCoy, a série celebrou seu 25º aniversário. Uma das histórias daquele ano, Remembrance of the Daleks, levou o Doctor de volta para 76 Totter's Lane, onde tudo começou em 1963. Seguindo a produção da vigésima sexta temporada, Nathan-Turner descobriu que a série não seria imediatamente renovada para uma vigésima sétima. Depois de McCoy gravar um monólogo para o final da temporada, o último episódio - a terceira parte do ironicamente intitulado Survival - foi exibido no dia 6 de dezembro de 1989, dando um fim à série após 26 anos sem sair do ar definitivamente. O escritório de produção de Doctor Who foi fechado no verão seguinte. Nunca ficou claro se a BBC havia realmente cancelado Doctor Who ''em 1989 ou apenas colocado-a em hiato novamente. Um dos primeiros a confirmar que a séria havia sido cancelada definitivamente foi a co-estrela Sophie Aldred no documentário ''More than Thirty Years in the TARDIS. '"Os anos desertos"' O fim da produção ativa foi oficializado em 1990. O escritório de produção de Doctor Who foi fechado. A BBC nunca cancelou oficialmente a série. Simplesmente não fez mais episódios. Isso levou ao lançamento de uma indústria de spin-off. Esta indústria incluiu a primeira coleção de livros com histórias originais (a coleção New Adventures). A Target Books transformou em livro todos os arcos restantes e a marca se extinguiu em 1994. Existiram várias produções independentes com personagens e criaturas da série, mas nunca com o Doctor. Muitos de seus novos atores, escritores e diretores mais tarde se envolveriam com a série principal de Doctor Who, incluindo Nicholas Briggs e Mark Gatiss. Em 1993, a BBC tentou, sem muito esforço, fazer um especial para o 30º aniversário intitulado The Dark Dimension, com vários Doctors, mas o mesmo foi cancelado. Em vez disso, produziram um curta muito mal recebido, Dimensions in Time, que foi exibido durante a arrecadação de fundos para caridade do Children in Need e que se parecia com um crossover com a novela EastEnders. Para as histórias originais, New Adventures da Virgin Books começa onde Survival acaba. Nos cinco anos seguintes a coleção expandiu o mundo do Sétimo Doctor, e de Doctor Who, por possuir histórias com temas mais sombrios do que os que podiam ser mostrados na TV. Os livros também introduziram a personagem Bernice Summerfield, que inicialmente era uma companion do Sétimo Doctor. Com o tempo ela desenvolveu sua própria mini-franquia, que existe até hoje. A Virgin Books também lançou uma série de livros similar chamada de Missing Adventures, com os Doctors antigos. Um dos livros da New Adventures, Damaged Goods, foi escrito por um jovem escritor que mais tarde exerceria um papel muito importante na história de Doctor Who: Russell T. Davies. Outro futuro produtor da série, Steven Moffat, contribuiu com histórias curtas para a terceira linha da Virgin Books de Doctor Who, a Virgin Decalogs. Nesta época, Moffat também estreou em Doctor Who na TV ao escrever o especial/paródia The Curse of Fatal Death. Esse especial foi exibido como um arrecadador de fundos para o Comic Relief e estrelado por Rowan Atkinson, Richard E. Grant, Jim Broadbent, Hugh Grant e Joanna Lumley interpretando da nona até a décima terceira encarnação do Doctor. 'O falso recomeço' A "primeira interrupção" à franquia de Doctor Who acabou em 1996 com a tentativa de lançar uma série feita em uma co-produção entre EUA e Reino Unido. Um telefilme foi produzido para a Fox Network, intitulado Doctor Who, em que McCoy entrega o personagem para Paul McGann como o Oitavo Doctor. Nem um reboot nem uma recriação da série, o filme é uma continuação do programa. Enquanto o filme conseguiu um sucesso moderado na BBC, não conseguiu atingir índices suficientes para que a série continuasse nos EUA. McCoy, em uma entrevista ao Doctor Who Confidential, disse que o filme não fez sucesso nos EUA em parte porque os telespectadores que não eram familiarizados com a história de Doctor Who ficaram confusos em relação à primeira parte do filme, que lida com regeneração. 'De volta ao "deserto"' Na "segunda interrupção" foram lançados mais romances (agora publicados pela BBC, com o logo da BBC Books e sendo estrelados pelo Oitavo Doctor), mais produções independentes, uma série separada de livros sobre Bernice Summerfield e, em 1998, uma coleção de áudiodramas licenciados oficialmente e produzidos pela Big Finish Productions. Diferente da produções independentes feitas em vídeo, a Big Finish podia utilizar os Doctors e companions da série. Com a exceção de Tom Baker, que não se juntaria a Big Finish antes de 2012, e Doctors que já haviam falecido, os áudiodramas eram estrelados pelos atores originais. Em particular, a Big Finish produziu uma longa coleção de áudiodramas para continuar as aventuras do Oitavo Doctor de McGann. A Big Finish também produziu uma série de áudiodramas sobre Bernice Summerfield (e começou a publicar romances com a personagem quando a Virgin Books terminou sua própria série sobre ela), além de coleções spin-off sobre outras partes do universo de Doctor Who, como Dalek Empire, I, Davros, Sarah Jane Smith e Gallifrey. Muitos dos escritores, diretores e atores envolvidos nestes projetos mais tarde iriam trabalhar na série de TV. A BBC também criou novos projetos de mídia relacionados à Doctor Who durante este período, criando produções com a Big Finish e disponibilizando os livros da Virgin Books como e-books em seu site. 'O triunfante retorno' Em 2003, para o 40º aniversário, a BBC lançou um webcast dividido em seis partes intitulado Scream of the Shalka, no qual Richard E. Grant foi introduzido como o Nono Doctor. Feita para ser uma continuação "oficial" da série, essa versão do personagem foi logo colocada no status de não-canon graças ao surgimento da nova série em 2005. A BBC surpreendeu os fãs em 2003 ao anunciar que seu escritório de produção galês, a BBC Wales, havia recebido um sinal verde para produzir uma nova série de Doctor Who. A série seria produzida por Russell T. Davies e Julie Gardner. Nos meses seguintes, detalhes sobre a série emergiram. Fãs questionavam se a nova série seria uma continuação da original (uma vigésima sétima temporada) ou um reboot (como já havia ocorrido com Batlestar Galactica). O filme com Paul McGann ou o especial Scream of the Shalka contariam? Houve uma controvérsia inicial quando a cantora pop Billie Piper foi escalada como a nova companion. O novo logo da série irritou alguns fãs; a BBC News relatou que membros da equipe de produção haviam recebido ameaças de morte por isso. A decisão da BBC de renumerar a série a partir da primeira temporada em 2005 alimentou o debate sobre se a nova série seria uma continuação da antiga. A BBC indicou que isso era estritamente uma decisão comercial, e parte de uma estratégia para não alienar os novos telespectadores sugerindo que eles precisavam conhecer 26 anos de história da série. Doctor Who retornou na primavera de 2005. Christopher Eccleston assumiu o papel de Nono Doctor. Depois de uma incerteza inicial, foi estabilizado que a nova série era uma continuação da antiga. Os novos episódios retornaram Doctor Who à níveis de popularidade que não eram vistos desde os anos de 1970 , e ganhou prêmios que a série original nunca havia recebido. A curta era de Eccleston no programa trouxe a UNIT, os Autons, a Consciência Nestene, os Daleks e o Imperador Dalek de volta à televisão, além da introdução de Jack Harkness, que se tornaria um personagem recorrente a era de Russell T. Davies. Em março de 2006, a nova série foi exibida pela primeira vez nos EUA pelo SciFi Channel. O público abraçou a nova série, com Rose Tyler, interpretada por Billie Piper, em particular, se tornando uma das mais populares companions em Doctor Who. A série tropeçou um pouco dias depois de sua estréia em 30 de março, com o anúncio de que Eccleston sairia depois de uma única temporada. A BBC mais tarde pediu desculpas pelo momento que escolheu para fazer este anúncio. A era do sucessor de Eccleston, David Tennant como o Décimo Doctor, era dominada pelo relacionamento do Doctor com Rose Tyler, um vínculo mais estreito do que até mesmo o relacionamento de "professor e aluna" entre o Sétimo Doctor e Ace. A era de Tennant marcou o retorno de Sarah Jane Smith, no episódio School Reunion, que ficaria marcado como o episódio que estabeleceu de uma vez por todas que a "Série Nova" era uma continuação direta da série que foi exibida de 1963 à 1989. A conexão também foi provada graças ao mini-episódio do Children in Need intitulado Time Crash, no qual Peter Davidson reprisou seu papel como o Quinto Doctor. A era de Tennant também foi marcada pelo retorno dos Cybermen, embora uma versão paralela dos mesmos. Relacionado a isso, a série começou a se aprofundar no conceito de multiverso com Rise of the Cybermen, um tópico que dominaria os episódios finais da quarta temporada em 2008. Desde o retorno da série à TV, Doctor Who se tornou uma enorme franquia. Foram lançados dois spin-offs de grande sucesso em sequência: Torchwood e The Sarah Jane Adventures, ambos centrados em torno das aventures de ex-companions. Houve também um terceiro spin-off, embora este não fosse produzido pela BBC, intitulado K9. Duas séries-documentários foram lançados com o retorno de Doctor Who: Doctor Who Confidential (2005-2011) e Totally Doctor Who (2006-2007), a qual produziu o primeiro 3pisódio animado para televisão intitulado The Infinite Quest, que foi lançado em 2007 e era estrelado por Tennant. Um segundo episódio animado, Dreamland, foi lançado em 2009. A era de Tennant foi marcada também pelo início de uma nova tradição no final de 2005: os especiais de Natal, episódios que possuem como tema o feriado e são exibidos separadamente dos episódios regulares. Até dezembro de 2013, nove especiais do gênero foram exibidos. A série também possui vários mini-episódios, como o já mencionado Time Crash, para o Children in Need, e para o BBC Proms (Music of the Spheres). A conclusão da quarta temporada em 2008, que conectou todas as outras temporadas da Série Nova e contou com o retorno de Rose Tyler e outros companions, fez com que a série tivesse seus maiores índices de audiência em quase trinta anos. O finale foi seguido pelo especial de Natal de 2008, The Next Doctor, que incluiu uma cena - a primeira do tipo - na qual todos os dez Doctors, incluindo o muito debatido Oitavo Doctor interpretado por Paul McGann, foram mostrados, firmemente estabilizando o Oitavo Doctor em sua história pessoal. 'A transição' 2009 foi um ano de transição para Doctor Who ''em termos de produção e lançamentos. A temporada deste ano só teve quatro episódios, exibidos como especiais em abril, novembro, no Natal e no dia de Ano Novo de 2010. Estes especiais e uma história animada, ''Dreamland, marcaram as últimas aparições de David Tennant como o Décimo Doctor. A decisão de fazer uma pausa após a quarta temporada foi, de acordo com Davies em seu livro The Writer's Tale, planejada desde a entrada de Tennant. Davies tinha a intenção de suavizar a transição entre seu tempo como show-runner e o de Steven Moffat, o qual foi convidado pelo próprio Davies para substituí-lo em seu posto de produtor executivo e escritor principal quando a série retornasse à sua exibição semanal em 2010. Tennant tirou vantagem dessa pausa para atuar em Hamlet lado a lado com a estrela de Star Trek Patrick Stewart, fato que alguns tabloides consideraram como razão para a pausa. O anúncio da pausa foi seguido pelo anúncio de que Davies e Julie Gardner deixariam seu posto como produtores executivos de Doctor Who após os especiais. Moffat, que havia ganho o Hugo Award três anos seguidos por seus roteiros para Doctor Who, foi nomeado novo escritor principal e produtor executivo. Piers Wenger e Beth Willis também foram nomeados ao cargo de produtores executivos. A dúvida se Tennant ficaria ou não foi um grande tema na mídia do Reino Unido durante a maior parte de 2008. Em 19 de outubro de 2008, Tennant, enquanto aceitava seu prêmio de Ator Favorito no National Television Award, anunciou que deixaria o papel depois dos especiais. Depois de meses de especulação, foi anunciado no dia 3 de janeiro de 2009 que o ator de, então, vinte e seis anos Matt Smith se juntaria à série em 2010 interpretando o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, destruindo o recorde de Peter Davidson de ator mais jovem à interpretar o Doctor na história. O final da quarta temporada e o início dos especiais marcou uma "troca da guarda" para transmissões internacionais da série nos EUA e no Canadá. Nos EUA, o SciFi Channel renunciou os direitos de transmitir a série primeiro, abrindo espaço para que a BBC America fizesse isso. No Canadá, a manipulação controversa da CBC da série (que tinha visto uma acentuada diminuição do interesse da rede e edição destrutiva do finale da quarta temporada por motivos comerciais) chegou à um fim abrupto quando o canal de TV cabo Space adotou a série. Ambos passaram a exibir a temporada começando por The Next Doctor na primavera de 2009 e anunciaram que exibiriam a série semanal em 2010. O primeiro especial de 2009, Planet of the Dead, foi exibido na Páscoa. Planet of the Dead foi o primeiro episódio de Doctor Who a ser gravado em high definition e, subsequentemente, o primeiro a ser lançado em Blu-ray. Enquanto isso, Torchwood lançava sua terceira temporada em julho de 2009, agora na BBC One, mas em um formato diferente: um único, aclamado pela crítica, arco de cinco episódios intitulado Children of Earth. Também recebeu altos índices de audiência ao ser exibido pela BBC America e pelo Space. The Sarah Jane Adventures começou a exibir sua terceira temporada em outubro de 2009, com David Tennant interpretando o Doctor em dois episódios. O trabalho na série spin-off - que não foi produzida pela BBC - K9 progrediu durante o ano. O segundo especial, The Waters of Mars, foi exibido no dia 15 de novembro de 2009, e a aventura animada, Dreamland, foi exibida primeiro na Red Button - que pertence à BBC - e depois na própria BBC. Durante a época do feriado de Natal, Tennant apareceu como o Doctor em uma série de idents de Natal para a BBC. Finalmente, a era do Décimo Doctor acabou com o especial de duas partes The End of Time. A Parte 1 foi exibida no dia 25 de dezembro de 2009 e a conclusão, na qual David Tennant entrega o papel para Matt Smith como o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, no dia 1 de janeiro de 2010. Episódios Desaparecidos entre os anos de 1964 e 1973 uma grande quantidade de material de fitas de vídeos da BBC foram destruídos, reutilizados ou por um mau armazenamento que levou a deterioração da qualidade da transmissão. Isto incluiu muitos episódios de Doctor Who, em sua maior parte na era dos dois primeiros Doutores, William Hartnell e Patrick Trougthon. Ao todo, 97 dos 253 episódios produzidos durante os primeiro seis anos da série não foram mantidos nos arquivos da BBC. Alguns episódios foram recuperados pela BBC, a partir de arquivos de outros países que haviam comprado cópias para a transmissão e gravações caseiras feito por fãs. Existem versões em áudios de todos os episódios perdidos, que foram gavados pelos telespectadores e clipes curtos de cada história, com exceção de "Marco Polo", "Mission to the Unknown" e "The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve" que não existe nenhum vídeo. Além destes, há fotografias dos bastidores feitas pelo fotógrafo John Cura, que foi contratado pela BBC para documentar muito dos seus programas nos Anos 50 e 60, incluindo Doctor Who. Essas imagens foram utilizadas pelos fãs para fazer reconstruções dos episódios, essas reconstruções foram toleradas pela BBC, desde que não fossem vendidas em troca de lucro e distribuídas como cópias VHS de baixa qualidade. Entre os episódios perdidos mais procurados é o quarta e última parte de "The Tenth Planet" (1966) que mostra a despedida de William Hartnell e a primeira aparição de Patrick Trougthon como o Doutor, o único vídeo existente desse episódio, são alguns segundo da cena de regeneração que foi exibida no programa Blue Peter. A BBC em conjunto com o estúdio de animação Cosgrove Hall, reconstruiu os episódios que faltavam (1 e 4) do arco "The Invasion" (1968), utilizando faixas de áudio remasterizada para o lançamento do DVD em novembro de 2006. Os episódios faltantes de "The Reign of Terror" foram animadas pela empresa de animação Theta-Sigma e tornou-se disponível para compra em maio de 2013.24 Outras animações feitas em 2013 incluem "The Tenth Planet", "The Ice Warriors" e "The Moonbase". Em dezembro de 2011, foi anunciado que a terceira parte de "Galaxy 4" e a segunda parte de "The Underwater Menace" tinha sido devolvido à BBC por um fã que os tinha comprado no anos 80, sem perceber que a BBC não tinha cópias deles. Em 2013, ano que a série completou seus 50 anos, a BBC anunciou que onze episódios, do qual oito eram perdidos tinha sido encontrados em uma estação de retransmissão de televisão nigeriana. Seis dos onze filmes descobertos foram a seis partes de série The Enemy of the World , da qual todos, mas o terceiro episódio estava desaparecido . Os episódios encontrados foram as seis partes de "The Enemy of the World" e cinco partes de "The Web of Fear" que inclui os episódios 2, 4, 5 e 6 anteriormente faltante, apenas o episódio 3 desse arco continua desaparecido. en:Doctor Who bg:Доктор Кой es:Doctor Who fr:Doctor Who he:דוקטור הו nl:Doctor Who ro:Doctor Who ru:Доктор Кто cy:Doctor Who pl:Doktor Who de:Doctor Who Categoria:Doctor Who